NGE Third Impact - The second chance
by Kurama Uzumaki
Summary: My own take on NGE after Third Impact, mostly my own ideas swear.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Re-Emergence

Shinji sat in his Eva with the Nine Mp's floating in space around him as he stared at his mother, a giant in the form of Lilith. "Shinji, 3rd Impact cannot happen but if you want it to happen I will not stop you my son." She said in a soothing voice. "No."

Suddenly Shinji was hit with power beyond his comprehension, he felt something grow in his chest and heard screams all around him and he knew Third Impact had begun. "No, I refuse it." Shinji gasped as even more power flooded through him and felt himself grow stronger with each passing second as he stopped Third Impact halfway. "I will not condemn them, no matter what."

He felt the rest of the power snap into his new S2 core before he fell onto a beach with the giant Yui falling apart in the ocean in front of him and heard two bodies fall next to him. "I hope this is the right choice, if not, forgive me Maya." He said thinking of his love before he opened his eyes and looked around.

He saw a mess of blond hair next to him and a mess of red hair on his other side. Slowly sitting up he gritted his teeth as he felt a lump in the centre of his chest before it vanished and he felt the S2 core there. "I…. I will not let them down." He hissed standing up and he put Ritsuko's arm over his shoulder and picked her up and did the same with Asuka before carrying them both towards where a ringing noise was coming from.

"Hmm." Ritsuko mumbled as a large white tent came into view with a large red cross on it. "What's happening?"

"Ritsu-Chan, are you alright?" Shinji asked her and looking at her intently.

"I'm fine, my head just hurts a little." She said standing up and helped him with Asuka as they walked along the beach beside the blood red sea. "What happened?"

"I stopped Third Impact." He told her and she looked dead ahead as she began remembering, as well as some of Shinji's memories that had seeped through.

"Shinji, Ritsuko." A voice yelled behind them and they were enveloped in a huge blinded by a blob of purple hair. "I'm so glad you two are alright."

It had been two weeks since the world survived Third Impact and it was already back in working order, only problem was that Shinji hadn't left his room since they got back and none of the women or his friends could open it. "Come on Shinji, open up. The sun is shining and I'm drinking my beer, everything's back to normal." Misato said to him through the door before sighing and walking to the kitchen.

She stopped when she heard the almost inaudible movement of the door behind her and she watched with her body rigid as Shinji walked past her, open the fridge before downing a can of beer and throwing it away before taking another one and began making breakfast. "Uh Shinji, why do you look like death?" Misato asked ignoring the fact that he had just drank two of her beers and took a third.

"Probably because I am." He told her chuckling. "I've haven't slept for two weeks because of something's that I saw during Third Impact and I've been over at Ritsuko's talking since she's the head scientist and I'm the catalyst of the end of humanity." He told her and she stayed silent for five minutes before he gave her breakfast while he thought,

"Wait, how were you at Ritsuko's?" She asked him between bites of her omelet. "We couldn't get your door open no matter what."

"Oh uh, that's the thing I've actually been talking to Ritsuko about." He told Misato sliding her a beer and eating his breakfast. "She wants to confirm her theory before she tells anyone and I've been using 'it' to keep my door closed and get to her house and the lab at Nerv."

"Oh." Was all Misato said before Asuka walked in.

"Third Child, where's my breakfast?!" Asuka demanded of Shinji who looked at her bored over his fourth can of beer.

Shinji's hand crackled with some lightning before he flicked it making the lightning disappear but both girls still saw it with wide eyes. Shinji silently nodded his head making Asuka her breakfast and lunch for school before he left on his own.

"Uh Shinji, shouldn't you change into school clothes?" Misato asked just as he was about to walk out the door.

"You don't think this is nice?" Shinji asked looking back at them with a raised eyebrow. He wore black running shoes with jeans and a loose sleeveless black shirt that showed off his recently acquired muscles.

"No it's good but I've never seen you in anything else but your school clothes and I think Asuka's trying to hide her blush for you." Misato said snickering after her last comment making Asuka go bright red before swearing Misato off in rapid German.

"**Calm yourself Asuka before Misato actually starts understanding you." **Shinji said with a smile at the redhead before he left the two stunned women behind him wide eyed and jaws on the ground.

Walking along the sidewalk Shinji changed direction before walking into a shop and used his Nerv ID card to get a black Suzuki motorbike before he rode it to school. Dodging through a gap between two moving cars that should have been impossible in front of the school before skidding to a halt just in front of Toji and Kensuke.

"Shinji? Is that you?" Toji asked shocked as he looked at his friend in awe and something Shinji didn't know was.

"Yep, why you so surprised Toji?" Shinji asked getting off and using one of his powers to make sure only he could get on his bike. "Third Impacts gone and it's time for a bit of change don't you think?"

"Yea sure Shinji, but I never thought that something this big would change with you." Kensuke said agreeing with Toji's thoughts. "What happened to you?"

"Don't you have other peoples memories from Third Impact?" Shinji asked with a raised eyebrow and they both shook their heads. "Huh, guess it's just me then."

"Wait, what do you mean it's just you?" Kensuke said as they walked to the school with most girls looking at Shinji with hearts in their eyes. "What happened to you in Third Impact?"

"Uh Nerv doesn't wish to disclose such information about me at this moment until they have full confirmation about what had happened to Unit 01 and it's Pilot." Shinji said smirking at them and Toji looked at him very confused making the Eva Pilot sigh. "I'll tell you later when Ritsuko says I can."

"We'll ask Asuka if you don't tell us." Toji threatened but was shivering inside at the idea.

"And she will yell at you that she wouldn't know anything about that Baka and slap you for some or the other reason." Shinji said making Kensuke laugh but brought the attention of the class rep and Asuka who had recently made it to school.

"Hey Baka!" Asuka yelled walking to him and all three stooges sweat dropped. "I need to have a word with you."

"Well don't you look ravishing this morning dear Asuka." Shinji said in a slight bow and gave her a rose shocking everyone and the girl gently took the rose with shock and confusion written all over her face. "I look forward to spending more time with a beautiful girl like you later."

Shinji immediately turned around pushing Toji and Kensuke forward with his hands as Hikari and Asuka stared at the rose in wonder with the German girl blushing slightly. "Shinji, what the hell was that?" Toji asked shocked as they were far away from the fiery redhead.

"He did it so we could get away unscathed Toji, he saved us by lying to her." Kensuke said impressed before he saw Shinji blushing and looking at his shuffling feet. "That was all a lie right Shinji?"

"Well….." Shinji said scratching the back of his head and he stepped forward before turning back to look at his friends. "It was somewhat of a distraction but I really do like Asuka and all of it was true, I just wish she would stop seeing me as a Baka and we could see if we could date."

"He's gone crazy, he's raving mad." Toji said before he and Kensuke ran away from the laughing Shinji who followed them slowly.

"**He's lying to you, he only wishes to cause you PAIN!" **Yami-Asuka yelled at the redhead inside of her and the girl instantly agreed but hesitated a step as he inner Kami-Asuka tried to plead with her but it went almost unheard before Yami-Asuka squashed it.

Over the next week Asuka went out of her way completely to be mean to Shinji bringing him to the edge of tears each time before he walked away and by Saturday he was at the edge. Shinji ran from the apartment when Asuka began insulted why his mother left him and she followed him as he rode his bike to the gym.

Shinji strapped on fingerless fighting gloves before he stuck picture of his father's face on a large fighting bag and proceeded to beat the daylights out of it making the other people leave the gym in fear as his blows dented the bag from the force of them.

Shinji beat the bag for over an over for two hours with sweat pouring off his body as Asuka watched from the door and she slowly made her way behind him silently before her shoe made a click on the floor making him spin around and throw a fist before it barely stopped in front of her face.

"Oh god I'm going mad." Shinji said turning back around and ran his hands through his hair as he walked around the bag looking occasionally at Asuka who was dumbstruck while he looked away with horror in his eyes. "I can't do this anymore, Third Impact, her memories, her life and everyone else. Their pain, I can't do this anymore."

Shinji stopped suddenly with all his muscles tense before he swung a fist smashing it into the punching bag and breaking the chains and causing it to fly across the room in two pieces as sand poured out of them.

Shinji ran from the gym in a rush while Asuka stood there shock all over her face while the air was deathly silent before he cell phone to ring breaking the silence with it's music. "Hello?"

"_Asuka, it's Misato. Get to Nerv, Ritsuko wants to do a synch test with the new pilots." _Misato's voice said to her and hung up before the German girl could complain about it.

The redhead sighed before she walked out and was surprised to see Shinji waiting there on his motorbike. "Let's go." He said to her without turning his head and she gulped at his tone before getting on and wrapped her hands around his waist loosely before he raced down the street scaring her before she tightened her grip.

"Uh, thanks for the ride Shinji." She said as they parked at the entrance of the large pyramid.

"C'mon, we don't want to be late." Shinji said before they walked into Nerv Headquarters with Asuka following close behind while buried deep in her thoughts.

"Can I see those files again Maya?" Ritsuko asked and gladly took the three files from her. "Thanks."

Sixth Child

Name: Varna Grochev

Age: 15, January 2000

Average Synch Ratio: 75

Body Type: W – 67,5 H – 6"4

Home Country: Russia, Moscow

Personal Notes: Varna is a driven girl who is also proud and exceptional pilot. She is master of several Martial Arts forms and is licensed to carry a 9mm which she got a license for at the age of 12.

"That may be a problem with Asuka if they bring up Patriot Honor." Ritsuko said shaking her head as Maya reported that Asuka and Shinji had made it to the changing rooms.

Fifth Child

Name: Jacob Smith

Age: 14, October 2000

Body Type: W – 71,3 H – 6"9

Home Country: Canada, Toronto

Personal Notes: Jacob is a part of the Canadian junior police force since the age of eight and has a license to carry a 9mm pistol and can beat most martial arts users twice his age using his own style of martial arts which is unpredictable and has no pattern of movements or rhythm but is flowing and efficient.

"This could be very bad is he can piss Asuka off." Ritsuko said putting the files down before she went out the viewing block and towards where Jacob and Varna were waiting.


	2. Chapter 2

Asuka's competition

"Hey Rei." Shinji said as they walked towards the Synch test area. "How was your day?"

"It was good, how was your day?" she replied and he paled a shade or two but the albino girl took no notice.

"It was fine, same as always." He said leaving out the part with the gym. "So who do you think the new pilots are?"

"Who cares who they are, I'm going to beat them anyway cause I'm the best." Asuka said pompously walking up to them but her attitude dropped when she stood next to Shinji who had a new Plugsuit. "Shinji, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Asuka, let's just get this over with." He told her coldly as they walked through another door and saw Ritsuko standing by the plugs with two people.

"Hello Shinji, Asuka, Rei." The faux blond said as she saw them and her and the two pilots walked towards them. "This is the Fifth Child Jacob Smith and this is the Sixth Child Varna Grochev. They are the new Eva pilots."

"Hey, I'm Shinji Ikari." He said shaking each of their hands. "Pilot of Unit 01."

"Jacob Smith, but my friends call me Jake." He said to Shinji with a smile before looking at Rei with a glint in his eyes.

"Don't hit on my sister." Shinji whispered to him while he squeezed the boys hand putting him in pain and Jacob nodded before looking at Asuka with the same glint. "Try it with her and she'll slap you four ways then find a fifth."

"I'll take my chances thanks." Jake said flashing a smile before he walked over to Asuka who looked deep in thought. "Hey baby, how about me and you go for a movie and find a closet?"

"BAKA PERVERT!" Asuka yelled before punching him in the face and kicking his groin out making the boy scream like a girl.

"I did warn him, nice to meet you." Shinji said to Varna who nodded before greeted Asuka and Rei and Shinji had to drag Jake to his plug for the Synch Test. "God, are all Canadians so weak?"

"She's a feisty one." Jake said as he got into his Plug and Shinji jumped into his which was next to it and both breathed in the LCL that quickly filled them.

"Yea well don't give her too much of a hassle, she's trying to figure some stuff out and I… think I made it worse." Shinji said through his com to Jake and didn't realize Asuka was listening as well.

"What did you do?" Jake asked closing his com link to the technicians who were starting up the test.

"Well I don't know what set her off but she's been a bitch to me this whole week and today I had enough. I left and went to the gym, you know punch out my emotions and I heard her walk in but I didn't know it was Asuka so I nearly pulled a punch on her when I spun around." Shinji explained to him recalling the events of the day.

"What happened then?" he asked Shinji as Asuka was about to close her com link out of guilt but she perked up at his next words and forgot all about closing the link.

"When I looked at her I saw her dead, killed by the Eva Series, I saw her mother hanging herself, all her bad and dreadful memories." He said to him and Shinji couldn't stop himself as he already opened the dam. "I just wish she wouldn't lash out at me and see that I care about her, I wish she would just return some love for me."

"Alright, we're ready to start the test." Ritsuko said her voice reaching the ears of all the pilots and startling the redheaded German. "Shinji, I want you to keep the core inactive for now, we'll test it later."

"What do you mean him keeping the core inactive?" Varna asked before their com's were cut and she resigned herself to Synch with her Eva like the rest of them.

"How are they doing?" Misato asked as she looked at their concentrating faces that was on the screen.

"Good, Asuka is getting back to 23 but not cleared for battle yet, Rei is at 78 solid, Jacob is round 63, Varna is a little jumpy by 70 and Shinji, well Shinji's score is 150 but he's controlling it so there is no more berserker mode for his Eva." Ritsuko told Misato who nodded at the news slightly shocked though. The test went on for another half hour as the technicians recorded the data and Asuka's score rose to 31 at the end.

"Alright, you can get out now, stay in Shinji we still need to test you a bit more." Ritsuko said and Asuka began running off her mouth about Shinji getting special treatment before all the pilots stood with the scientist and head combat director.

"Are you ready Ritsuko?" Shinji asked looking at them through the com channel and the scientist nodded to him making his take a deep breath and close his eyes.

Slowly Shinji's Synch Ratio began to rise before it hit two hundred and paused before it was replaced by the infinity symbol. Shinji opened his eyes revealing that they had changed to red with a black shape in it and three different white marks in them making all the Eva Pilots and Misato gasp at the view of them. fs71/PRE/i/2010/051/a/e/Xai_s_Eternal_Mangekyou_by_

Shinji sat like that barely moving or breathing for five minutes as Ritsuko recorded data before she finished and Shinji got out of the plug with his eyes going brown again. Shinji got out of the plug and went to the technicians room where everyone besides Ritsuko was staring at him in absolute shock while Rei had just wider eyes than normal.

"Hey, guess I have some explaining to do huh." Shinji said trying to laugh it off before Asuka's face contorted in anger. "Alright hold on, during Third Impact when I decided to stop it somehow I grew an S2 organ and I've been learning how to control it. Today's the first time I've been able to fully use it and Synch or, become my Eva."

"So you're like an Angel?" Varna asked him with a tilt of her head and Shinji nodded to him.

"That's so cool." Jake said with a grin on his face before he came to a realization. "Wait, where am I goin got stay?"

"You are staying with me, Misato and Asuka." Shinji answered automatically and Misato's eyebrows shot into her hairline in shock. "I'm outnumbered in the house, this way it will be even. Wait no, Rei is also moving in since I will not allow my sister to live in a dump."

"Thank you brother." Rei said giving him and brief hug which he returned shocking everyone.

Jacob looked around his new shared room of him and Shinji. Shinji had a small table on his side of the room with a few things and a cello in it's case next to the table while Jake had lots of things filling the few shelves in the room.

'He's not what the report said he was like, but Asuka, my balls still hurt from that kick.' He thought as he walked out the door before seeing Asuka about to leave the bathroom and he turned around into the room closing the door behind him. 'But that girl, I know Shinji likes her but I don't know how. I swear she is the Devil Incarnate itself, but a lot worse.'

"HEY BAKA, WHERE'S MY FOOD?!" Jake cringed as he heard Asuka's shrill voice yelling through the apartment making Misato yell something incoherent from her room before an unholy silence descended on the place.

"Hey Shinji, you there?" Jacob asked sticking his head out the door as he looked around the living room before he braved a step out only to be tackled through the air by the Pilot of Eva Unit 01 who closed and locked the door behind them.

Shinji had his hand clasped over Jake's mouth as he looked around like a frightened animal before he let go of him and got up. "Right now it's a warzone out there Zak, Asuka is on a rampage looking for me to make food, Rei is after me so she can take me shopping for her and Misato is outraged and stalking through the rooms looking for me because I stole her entire beer stash, now unless you want to take the fall I suggest you stay here and enjoy some Yebisu."

Jake gladly took the offered can and they both opened it before going wide eyed at the unnaturally loud hiss that came from them and they stared at the door cringing when a very persistent three knocks could be heard.

Shinji downed his whole can before shoving it into Jake's hand and he ran through the now open door, grabbed Rei and carried her out the apartment leaving Asuka staring madly at Jake and Misato with a horrid gleam in her eyes at seeing him with two can's in his hands.

"Alright, let's go shopping." Shinji said with false enthusiasm in his voice as he and Rei walked into the large mall before she dragged him by the arm towards a clothing shop. "Rei, couldn't you have asked Misato or Asuka to take you? Hell even Varna would do."

"Well Shinji, we're brother and sister so I thought we could….. bond as a family." She said blushing before his mouth made an O and he smiled at her before he let himself be led through shops giving his card a healthy workout as he paid for everything but it didn't even scratch the amount of money he had stolen… gotten from SEELE.

Rei had him watch he model lots of dresses, pants, shirts and a very embarrassing moment where she called him into the large dressing room to model underwear and bra's for him but it wasn't one moment but over twenty making him very red faced and threatening a large nose bleed.

"You know Rei, brothers and sisters are meant to be close but not the kind of close of the dressing room with you being half naked." Shinji told her shaking his head while they walked back to the apartment.

"I am sorry Shinji but I really would like to bond with you as my brother." She said blushing shrugging her shoulders which was difficult with the amount of packages she was carrying but Shinji on the other hand was actually carrying twice as much.

"It's alright Rei, we are bonding but next time, tone it down slightly." Shinji said and she nodded to him with a smile on her face to which he smiled as well before hearing a scream from the apartment and a yell of pain.

"I think they are still attacking the Fifth Child Shinji." Rei said as they slowly walked up the stairs almost fearfully at the amount of noise which all stopped once the door opened revealing a strange scene.

Misato was sitting on top of a struggling Jake while Asuka was inside in the kitchen making whatever she was trying to cook exploded and bursting into flames. "No, no, no, NO!" Shinji yelled dropping the bags he was holding and running into the kitchen making Asuka scream and let another pan burst it's contents into flames.

Shinji grabbed all the pans from the stove and dropped them onto the floor still in flames and pushed Asuka out of the kitchen before he thrust his palms at the burning pans making water flow from them and douse the fire.

"What the hell were you doing?!" He asked her shocked as he picked up the charred and blackened pans with horror written on his face. "Were you trying to murder perfectly good cooking utensils?"

"No….. I just wanted some food and I didn't want to die eating Misato's food." Asuka protested as Shinji looked the pans over with a critical eye before he sighed and threw them away.

"Come over here Asuka, I'll give you a cooking lesson." He said looking into the fridge before he brought out food barely held up in his arms which he put on the counter.

"Why should I take a cooking lesson fr…." Asuka began but stopped when she was cut off by Shinji.

"One, I want you to be able to cook food for yourself when I'm not around and two, I don't want anymore cutlery being destroyed." Shinji said to her and she widened her eyes slightly before nodding.

"Sorry, I'll take a lesson Shinji." She said bowing her head slightly and he gave her a small smile which made her smile slightly before it disappeared completely.

"Hey Shinji?" she asked him as they were about to finish the nights meal. "Why are you doing this for me?"

"Because I care about you Asuka, you're really important to me." He told her before he picked up the tray holding the food, gave her a small kiss on the forehead and went to the Living Room where they would be eating.


End file.
